Spring Breeze
by CyberFuji
Summary: In this second chapter... you will know Sara Hasekura... She is a friend of Natsume from the camp and she's the only one who survived after the training camp burned down... And you will found out why it is happened...
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Academy: Spring Breeze**

**Chapter 1: Yakusoku!! (Promise!!)**

**By: ****'CyberFuji'**

* * *

In the middle of cold and stormy night, Mikan is sleeping until a breeze whispered to her ears. And then, she woke up, because she taught someone's voice calling up her name but when she saw the window it was widely open also the teardrops of the storm is coming in to her room. She closed it and back to her bed, but Mikan didn't sleep because she remembered a person who is really close to her died in an accident. And the name of that person is Hyuuga Natsume.

Hyuuga Natsume died in a fire accident in the Alice Training Camp. And this is the story how it was happen.

* * *

5 years ago.. They were 13 yrs. Old

* * *

Natsume and Mikan are heading to the library, when a member of the Student Committee appears before them. The Persona ordered him to take Natsume to him. Without hesitating, Natsume told to Mikan to wait for him in the library, and then he followed the member.

When Natsume is back, he saw Mikan looking something then he come closer to her and sits beside her and ten he asks.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, you're here. I'm just looking at this yearbook. Look at this, he is Narumi-sensei, he's young and cute. By the way, why did The Persona called you?" Mikan asked.

"He just reminded me about the Training Camp" Natsume answered.

"You know what.. I fear the Greeks even they give a gift" Mikan said.

"What didi you said? Are you sick?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, that was one of the Greek proverbs. It was delivered by King Priam of Troy" Mikan said. "Hey, read this one:

'Thou knowest that I will not lie

Never shalt thou be stained by baseness.

Yet a day of doom shall come upon thee,

A day of wrath and a day of anguish.

But ever remember, ruler of men,

That fortune lies in the hero's life.

And a nobler man shall never live

Beneath the sun than Siegfried'

What did you think about this proverb of Norse Mythology?" Mikan asked.

Natsume is thinking deeply and answer. "I don't get it!"

"Look, if the day of darkness and sadness of your life will come… Someone will be your hero and save you from that day" Mikan replied.

"So, who is the 'hero' that you are talking about?" Natsume asked.

"That 'hero' is… ME!" Mikan answered.

Natsume stand up and said, "Alright, that's the foolish thing that I ever heard! Let's go to my room, I have something to show you."

"Natsume! I'm just joking!" Mikan runs to Natsume.

* * *

Then, they left the library and went to Natsume's room. When they get there, Natsume gets a chair to Mikan so she can sit. Natsume is looking for something. He looked at the cabinet; it is not there nor on the shelves. Until he remembered that he put it under his bed. And Mikan asks.

"Did you found it? What is it?" then Natsume grabbed the left hand of Mikan. When she saw it, it was a silver necklace with a garnet pendant at the middle. "Natsume? Are you giving this to me? Why?"

"Actually, I'm going to leave tomorrow at 7 am" Natsume said.

Mikan was shocked and said, "Tomorrow?! Why? I thought it would be next week!?"

Natsume explains everything to Mikan.

"How long it will take?" Mikan asked.

"The Persona wants me to stay there in 3 years" Natsume answered.

"3 years.. huh?! It is not so long. I'll be waiting for you, Natsume" Mikan answered politely.

They haven't notice that it is eight o'clock of the evening and Mikan should go back to her room. Natsume calls her before whe totally left the room.

"What is it?" Mikan asked.

Natsume pull her, touch the back of her neck and he kissed Mikan on her lips and said, "Oyasumi, Mikan!" then he closes the door and Mikan smiles, and return to her room.

After that unforgettable night for Mikan, the next day is the day for Natsume leaves her and the academy. Ruka, Hotaru and all his friends are there to say 'goodbye' to him but Mikan is in her room and thinking if she will say 'goodbye' or not. But when she heard the sound of engine, she grabbed a thing and run outside. Fortunately, she make it. Natsume was surprised.

"Natsume, I… I was thinking not to show up to you" Mikan said and then she cries, "But when I realize those three years is too long, I was afraid…"

"Mikan…" Natsume said and embraced her tightly and said, "Don't worry I promise to you that I will be back after my training."

"Yakusoku?" Mikan asked.

"Um! Yakusoku!" Natsume answered.

Then Mikan shows her lace, her favorite thing. She gives the lace to Natsume.

"I give this lace to you as a symbol of our friendship… not just me but all of the students in this Alice Academy" Mikan said." If you miss us just look at this lace and think of us who are waiting for you to come back."

"Natsume-san, we must go now" the driver said.

"Alright! So, Mikan I'm leaving now!" Natsume said.

"Be careful! We're gonna miss you!' Mikan said.

Then, the car is moving away from the academy and from the eyes of Mikan. While it is moving away, Mikan's tears are flowing down to her cheeks and stop crying.

**

* * *

**

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE CHAPTER 1 OF MY STORY, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY STORY THEIR WOULD BE A NEW CHARACTER WHO WILL BLOCK THE RELATIONSHIP OF THE TWO MAIN CHARACTERS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice Academy: Spring Breeze**

**Chapter 2: Sayonara!**

**By: ****'CyberFuji'**

After three weeks, Mikan was so sad. She didn't talk to anyone even to her best friend. She attended her classes but her mind wasn't there. But it was changed when she received a letter from Natsume after two months. She was so happy to know that Natsume didn't forget her and then she read the letter.

And the letter said,

"Dear Mikan,

How's my polkadots? I hope that

You are not destroying the school?

How about the others?

Hey, I have good news!

The administration of this camp

Said to me that I can go back

At the academy before three years.

About this camp, I met new friends

And I met a girl who almost likes you.

Her name is Sara Hasekura.

She's joyful, energetic and funny, but

The only thing her difference to you is

She don't have friends

Because she was treated as a weirdo.

And I don't why? And her Alice is called

The Alice of Memory. This is the first time

That I heard about that Alice.

Will you make me a favor? Please asks

Narumi-sensei about that Alice.

Mikan, I have to end this letter because I got

To go to the class. I promise that I will

Write you every third week of the month.

Please tell to the guys 'hi'.

Sayonara!

Hyuuga Natsume

After she read the letter, the joyful and energetic Mikan is back. She participated now inside of the class. She's now wrestle with Mr. Bear. And every third week of the month Mikan received a letter from Natsume but after she received the letter for the month of November she didn't get any letter. By the following month, news arrived from the training camp for the administration. Afterwards, they announced to the students to gather up inside of the gymnasium for the reason that they will announce something about the training camp.

"Students may be you all know that our school is recruiting at least one student for the Alice Training Camp, for them to be able enhance their Alice. For this year, we won't do that…" then the students murmur about what they hear.

"What is the reason? Why did they do that?" Mikan asked herself.

And the administration resumes the announcement, "Because the Alice Training Camp is GONE!" the murmur starts again and now it's loud. "The training camp was destroyed by fire last month."

And a student asks, "If the camp was burned last month, why is it that the news about it was landed this month?"

"Because it was delivered by a student from there" the admin answered. Then they call the student who told the news. "Students this is Sara Hasekura. She is the only one who survives in the fire."

"Sara Hasekura…?" Mikan was thinking of that name, and then she reminisced that girl is the girl who Natsume met while he is in the training camp. Suddenly, Mikan runs on the stage and talk to Ms. Hasekura. "Sara…! Tell me, where's Natsume?!" and she's grasps tightly of the arms of Sara.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP!!!" Sara screamed.

The officer takes Mikan back to her line. Sara was brings back to her room to rest for a while. After the announcement the board ordered the students to go back to their rooms. Mikan still wondering if what happened to Natsume during or after the destruction of the camp. So she went to Sara's room to ask for more. But when she's in front of the door and knocks the door nobody answered back. After she tried so many times she give up, and then she saw Sara.

"Mikan…" Sara said and then she offered her to go inside of her room.

The atmosphere inside of Sara's room was very quiet. Nobody wants to start, until Mikan destroys the silence. She asks the question about Natsume and this thing that happened in the training camp.

"Maybe you are the girl who always Natsume-kun talking about" Sara said.

"Tell me! Is Natsume survived the fire?" Mikan asked.

"Honestly, Mikan, Natsume-kun started the fire" Sara replied.

"What!?"

"Yes it is true! It happened when he can't control his Alice…" then Sara tell the whole story...

(AT THE TRAINING CAMP)

"Natsume-kun! Wait for me!!" Sara said.

"Will you hurry up?!" Natsume said.

"Sorry…" Sara said. "Hey, Natsume-kun! Is it true that you will be back at your school after you will get the letter of recognition?"

"Yes…"

"Aren't you happy? When you go back you will now see Mikan!"

"AH!!! Let's go! It's time for our class!"

Everyday I saw Natsume-kun smiling just like an innocent boy. But one day, when I came inside of his room it was all messed up. I thought he was only looking for something, and then I heard a scream inside of his bathroom afterwards I saw Natsume-kun hurting his self. So I run to him.

"Natsume-kun! What's happening to you!?" Sara said and then Natsume looked at her.

When Natsume-kun stared at me I was shocked because I saw to his face an anger; a very strong anger. Suddenly, he pushed me and run away. I followed Natsume-kun outside but I didn't saw him and while I'm wandering where Natsume-kun did went the camp blew up. Nobody survived except me. And from that day, I traveled to reach this school and tell what happened to the camp.

(AT THE ROOM OF SARA)

"Is that so?" Mikan said. "You said that Natsume started the fire, right?"

"Yes, I said that" Sara answered.

"But, if you don't know where Natsume is, how did you know that he started it?" Mikan asked.

"It is because I saw my classmate Kazuki Hino, and I asked him of what happened and his answer that Natsume-kun did the big fire… Because he can't control it" Sara replied.

"What 'it'?"

"His Alice. He can't control his Alice. But he didn't mean to destroy the camp. He didn't mean it…" and then she started to cry. Mikan sits beside her and try to comfort her.

After Sara reassured her emotion Mikan went back to her room. At the same time as she saw Ruka waiting for her to come back. And then she asked him, why he waited for her.

"I just want to make sure that you're alright" Ruka replied.

"I'm just fine. Why did you asked?" Mikan asked again.

"Because of what happened earlier…" Ruka replied again.

"Ah… that one. As I say I'm fine, thanks for your concern" Mikan answered.

"Ah… By the way, where did you go?" he asked.

"I…I went to Sara's room… to say that I'm sorry for my behavior earlier"

"Sara…? She's the one who survived the blow up of the camp right?" Ruka asked. "Did you ask her the reason, why is the camp destroyed?"

"Yes, I did. And she respond" Mikan said. "Uhm… Let's go inside of my room. I will tell you the cause of the fire."

When they are inside of the room Mikan told the cause of fire. And when Ruka find out that Natsume started the fire, he can't believe it. She told him that even her she didn't believed that Natsume made that horrible thing.


End file.
